What a Difference a Day Makes
by xraygirl
Summary: One day changes everything for Lee and Amanda and they learn  some choices can be made for you.
1. Their World Tilts on it's Axis

What a Difference a Day Makes

Author: Xraygirl

Rating: K+ for now - may increase in later chapters.

Summary: One day changes everything for Lee and Amanda and they learn some choices can be made for you.

Disclaimer: Ugh. Do I have to go through this again?? I don't own anything even remotely connected to 'Scarecrow and Mrs. King'. Never have. Never will. 'nuff said.

Timeline: Six months into their marriage.

Feedback: Yes! And plenty of it! This is going to be a multi-parter for me folks, so I'll need boatloads of encouragement to see me through.

A/N: After rediscovering my joy in all things 'SMK', my muse has returned me to a tale I originally began years ago. I hope you enjoy it. Once again, my thanks go out to all who have left kind words for my previous stories. You're the ones I'm bustin' my hump for! With that said, on with the show.

**Weaponry Dept. Friday. 9:03 am.**

Leatherneck pulled the gun out from beneath the counter and unwrapped it from its felt cover before sliding it across to its owner.

"Here ya go. I adjusted the firing mechanism, so the trigger won't feel so stiff anymore. And I refitted the clip. It'll slide in much easier now."

Lee took the weapon, checked the chamber and while pointing it at the floor, pulled the trigger several times.

"Thanks, Leatherneck. This feels great."

Picking up the matching clip, he loaded the gun, slid it into his shoulder holster and after a quick nod, turned to leave. He didn't get far before the other man's voice called out to him.

"Hey! Did I tell you Amanda was down here practicing her aim with the test screen?"

Swiveling back, Lee smiled at the mention of his wife. "Yeah? How's she doin'?"

"Not good," Leatherneck chuckled. "She still can't bring herself to shoot- even when they're firing right at her! I was about to give up hope when I had an idea."

Noticing the barely contained grin and devilish gleam in his eye, Lee had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like whatever was coming next.

"I just inserted your image onto the screen, had the bad guys aim at you instead and…Voila! Her accuracy rate shot up to 98.3!" Tongue firmly planted in cheek, Leatherneck searched Lee's features for a reaction. "Funny that, huh?"

"Hilarious." Lee deadpanned dangerously.

Placing his hands on the countertop separating them, he leaned forward and with narrow- eyed menace asked, "What's it going to take for you to forget that ever happened?"

"Forget '_what'_ ever happened?" he questioned innocently and waggled his finger for emphasis as he continued, "You know, it's the strangest thing. My memory ain't what it used to be, 'cause I completely forgot to mention anything about it in my official report."

Leatherneck had now given up any attempt at pretense and was beaming from ear to ear.

Lee grinned with relief. 'Thanks, I owe you one."

"Tell me about it, Stetson!" was the laughing agreement.

Heading for the door, he heard Leatherneck slyly shout out to him once more.

"Give my best to Mrs. King, will ya? I mean- it _IS _still Mrs. _KING, _isn't it, Scarecrow?"

"You're a funny guy, Leatherneck." Lee tossed over his shoulder as he walked through the exit. "I'll catch you later."

Watching the agent's retreating back, he muttered, "Yeah, I'm funny, but not stupid. What's with this place? Is everybody blind?"

Smiling to himself and shaking his head in silent wonder, he got back to work.

**Q Bureau. Friday. 9:11 am.**

Quietly entering the Q Bureau, Lee turned the lock behind him and stood drinking in the sight of his wife as she closed the refrigerator door. Even though they'd only parted company a little over two hours earlier, it seemed an eternity to Lee since he'd held her nestled in his arms. A situation he planned to rectify immediately, if not sooner.

"Hey, Good-lookin'. Come 'ere." he invited, as she turned to face him.

"Hi there, Sweetheart." Amanda replied and placed her glass on her desk as she walked into his waiting arms.

Eventually leaning back from their embrace, Lee cupped both hands around Amanda's face, pulled her close and angled his mouth across hers for a deep and hungry kiss. A long moment later, Amanda reluctantly broke away and scanned his face.

"You looked tired." she rasped breathlessly.

"I had a hot date last night." he smiled

Joining the game, she parried, "Really? With who?"

"This gorgeous brunette with a very cute nose." he whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm. How nice for you."

'Yes, it was. _Very_ nice," Lee continued trailing kisses along Amanda's jaw line and was rewarded with a barely audible gasp. "She was insatiable though, really wore me out. Maybe I should start taking vitamins. What do you think? …ooh yeah, right there."

Amanda had turned the tables on him and was now gently, but erotically nibbling his highly responsive earlobe.

"I'm sure she couldn't possibly have any complaints about your stamina." she breathed as she loosened his tie to gain access to the hollow at the base of his throat.

"No?" he questioned hoarsely.

"No." she answered firmly before capturing his lips with her own.

The situation rapidly spun out of control from there. With her hands sliding restlessly across her husband's chest, Amanda lost herself in a hypnotically drugging, open-mouthed kiss as Lee urgently tugged the blouse from the waistband of her skirt and feverishly began working on its buttons.

Her eyes flew open in panic. "Oh, my gosh!!" she whispered, "Lee!"

"Lee!!" she called louder, grasping his hands to stop their progress. "Sweetheart, we have to stop- we're at work!"

Breathing hard, Lee met his wife's earnest gaze and for a few moments strained mightily to clear his head. He clenched his jaw painfully and growled in frustration.

"I know, I know. You're right."

With a final quick kiss, he released her and stepped back. Amanda exhaled raggedly as she began straightening her clothing. After redoing his tie, Lee took a deep breath and ran a quick hand through his hair, while deciding a change of topic was desperately needed.

"So... I ah, I saw Leatherneck this morning."

Amanda looked up from tucking in her blouse. "Uh, oh."

"Yes. He told me about his little 'adjustment' to the test screen. 98.3 ? I'm impressed- not to mention flattered!"

"Shoot!" she scrunched her face in consternation, "He promised me he wouldn't say anything."

"Don't worry, he won't. We just finished having that same conversation." he reassured, "He was fishing for my reaction."

Amanda frowned, 'He suspects, doesn't he?"

"Oh, I would say so!" Lee laughed as he perched on the edge of her desk. "He all but came right out and said he didn't think you were Mrs. _King_ anymore."

"Oh no!' she groaned, "You know what that means!"

"Yep." he affirmed, "If Leatherneck suspects, then you can bet he's not the only one. Has Billy or Francine said anything to you?"

"No, nothing." she shook her head, "But that reminds me- Billy called. He wants to see us both in his office."

Lee stood and adjusted his jacket. "Okay. Well, let's go then. He'll be steamed if we keep him waiting any longer."

He escorted her to the door and unlocked it while Amanda reached over and retrieved the glass from her desk.

Looking back over his shoulder, he eyed the liquid she held, "What's that?"

"Just some ginger-ale. I've been feeling a little off this morning."

Turning around from the door, he searched her features carefully and noted her slight pallor with a frown. Lee reached out, gently cupping her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb before placing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"Are you coming down with something?" he asked anxiously.

Amanda gave a little shrug, "It's probably nothing. I just had my yearly physical with the Agency doctor three days ago. He didn't seem concerned."

Seeing his look of doubt mixed with barely concealed fear, Amanda knew Lee was again thinking of her close call on their honeymoon. Though he'd tried to hide it from her then, it was the only time she'd ever seen him genuinely terrified. Since then he'd become a mother hen when it came to her. It had taken her months to stop his hovering and longer still to convince him something horrible wouldn't happen the moment she was out of his sight. Tilting her head, she reached up and tenderly smoothed the furrows from her husband's brow.

"Lee, it's likely just a touch of the flu. I'm a little tired, but I'm fine. Really. Stop your worrying." she smiled encouragingly and nodded towards the door, "Come on, let's go."

He wasn't convinced but gave in to her cajoling.

"Alright, but you're taking it easy this weekend." Lee ordered before opening the door and holding it for Amanda to pass through.

"98.3, huh?" he teased smugly as she walked past.

"Don't let it go to your head, buster." she threatened and poked him in the ribs where she knew he was ticklish.

"Hey!" Lee jumped, chuckling as he closed the door behind them.

**Billy's Office. Friday. 9:32 am. **

"Good morning, sir." Amanda lightly rapped on Billy's open door.

" 'Morning, Billy. What's up?" Lee added as they entered the office.

"Ah, there you are. Close the door and sit down, you two." Billy indicated the chairs across his desk.

After they took their usual seats- Lee to his left and Amanda on the right, the section chief contemplated the agents before him. Lee had always been like a son to him and Amanda- well, Amanda never failed to make him smile. He'd known from the start she had what it took to become an excellent agent and the transformation she'd brought about in Lee in the four years she'd been here was nothing short of miraculous. He could freely admit to himself the soft spot he had for his two favorite agents. However, in this present situation, they'd put him in a very difficult position and it remained to be seen whether he could protect them or not. The rules were there for a reason, after all. Granted, some rules were always more flexible than others and Lord knows he'd bent a few himself, back in the day. But if he was going to be asked to stick his neck out, a 'heads-up' is always appreciated. After a moments consideration, he flipped open the file on his desktop and read it's contents once more to convince himself he hadn't imagined them in the first place. It was a stall tactic- he knew, but he still had no idea how in the hell to broach the subject at hand.

In the ensuing silence, Amanda sipped her drink and exchanged a questioning glance with Lee. He shrugged slightly in return.

Finding that the contents read exactly as he remembered, Billy sighed heavily and concluded that in all his years with the Agency, sugar-coating the facts had never solved anything. So, coming up with no better way, he opted for the direct approach. Interlacing his fingers, he leaned forward on his desk.

"Alright. I don't see any reason to beat around the bush, so I'll get right to it- How long have you two been married?"

Amanda promptly spewed ginger-ale all over Billy, his desktop and all its contents. Pandemonium erupted. Cursing, Lee leapt to his feet and sent his chair careening over backwards with a resounding crash. And while his wife choked and sputtered, he tried to use one hand to pat her back and the other to haphazardly clean the desk with his handkerchief. Meanwhile, his boss was making use of his own handkerchief to wipe at his face and shirtfront. After receiving a mute nod from Amanda assuring she wasn't going to asphyxiate, Lee righted his seat and collapsed into it like he'd been pole-axed.

"I'm so sorry, sir." Amanda croaked out, dabbing at the tears that had formed.

Finishing his task and tucking the cloth back in his pocket, Billy smiled benignly, "It's quite alright, Amanda. I've never liked this tie either."

He leaned back and flicked a glance between the two. "Well? Out with it." he prompted.

Billy waited and watched as an entire conversation played out before him without a single word spoken. Lee was looking toward Amanda and their silent communication took only the briefest of moments, but it was enough to give their boss a glimpse into the depth of their bond. At Amanda's almost imperceptible nod, Lee gave her a small 'here we go' smile and shifted back in his seat.

"Six months." he admitted, his tone tinged with reluctant resignation. Glancing in his wife's direction he added softly, "Amanda was shot on our honeymoon."

Billy nodded sagely; it was all making sense now.

"How'd you find out, anyway?" Lee asked with weary curiosity, "What-- did some systems information check spit out our application for a marriage license?"

"Not exactly." Billy winced slightly before looking down at the file. "I have before me the results of Amanda's Agency physical. And if these are to be believed, then- knowing Amanda as I do- she must be married. Naturally, I wondered why she would marry without informing us and…that's where you come in, Scarecrow. I knew you two were growing closer; I just had no idea how close. The rest was a matter of adding two and two."

Lee sent an anxious glance at Amanda who was now perched on the edge of her seat; a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Hold on a minute, Billy!" he demanded, sitting forward. "What does Amanda's medical results have to do with figuring out we're married??"

He sat scrutinizing his cuticles before swallowing hard. Billy hated this part of his job; subtlety in these matters just wasn't his forte. He opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. Coming around the side of his desk, the older man took the glass from Amanda's stunned grasp and placed it down before reseating himself.

"Amanda, you're pregnant."

"She's WHAT??!!"

"I'm WHAT??!!" they cried in unison.

"Pregnant." Billy stated again. "Over two months, according to the blood test."

While Lee stared in dumb shock, Amanda sprang up from her chair and gaped dazedly back and forth between the two men. She attempted several times to say something but failed to utter a thing. Giving up, she whirled around and quickly left the office, firmly closing the door as she went.

Billy grimaced in the heavy silence that followed. "I'm sorry, Scarecrow. I could've handled that better."

"You think so, Billy?" Lee snapped. "Stalin would have used more tact!"

His boss nodded morosely in agreement.

Scrubbing a hand across his face, Lee leaned back in his chair and allowed the shocking news to wash over him.

'_A father- I'm going to be a father.'_ he marveled with awe.

They'd discussed having a baby, of course, but it had always been in the not-too-distant future when the issues of Amanda's family and the Agency were settled, and they could expect to live some semblance of a normal life. Then there was Amanda's health to consider as well; it'd only been six months since the shooting and he worried her body wouldn't handle the stress. They had a lot to talk about and he smiled wanly at his own vast understatement. Amanda had to be upset, especially the way she shot out of there and the one thing he could never bear was the thought of Amanda in pain. Knowing he had to make sure she was alright, he rose to leave.

"Listen, I'm going to check on Amanda. We can talk more about this later."

"Sounds good."

Lee crossed the room and grabbed the door handle as a new thought occurred to him.

Turning back he said, "Dr. Smyth will try to break us up now. You know that, don't you Billy?"

The older man's face hardened. "He can try. But he'll have to get through me first." he replied grimly. "You and Amanda should have come to me with this six months ago, Scarecrow. But- what's done is done. Now we'll have to see what kind of interference I can run."

"Billy--."

"No, its alright." he held up his hand, "I understand more than you think I do. You leave Dr. Smyth to me- I'll handle him."

Lee nodded solemnly but warned, "You should know going in- if it ever comes down to a choice between Amanda and the Agency, she's going to win every time."

"You'd sacrifice your career?" Billy's eyes widened.

He needed only to read the determined intensity in the younger man's eyes and he knew the truth. "She means that much to you."

Lee couldn't fault him for his surprise. For as long as Billy had known him, the only thing he'd ever cared about was his job. It was the only thing he'd ever had. But, one day- as the fates would have it- he'd snatched Amanda up at a train station and slowly but surely, she'd changed all that. His glance fell to the floor for a moment before he drew in a deep breath and tried to explain.

"She waited for me, Billy. She waited for me to come to my senses and now that I have... Look- I don't know any other way to say this but..." he shrugged helplessly. "She saved my life."

Billy frowned in puzzlement, "I know you two have gotten each other out of some tough scrapes in the past but…?"

He shook his head and said softly, "No Billy, you're not listening…she _saved my_ _life_."

Realization of Lee's full meaning dawned and a huge grin split his face.

"Ahh yes. I see. They _do_ have a way of doing that, don't they?"

He jerked his head in the direction Amanda had taken. "Go find her, Scarecrow. We'll work something out."

'Thanks, Billy." Lee pulled open the door

"And Lee-?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations." Billy winked.

Lee snorted wryly and went in search of his wife.

**TBC**


	2. A Moment Alone While Billy Goes to War

Disclaimer: Please see chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the wait, but it's going to be approximately a week or so between chapters. Life being what is, that's all I can manage.  There are two more to go after this. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again to all who left reviews. You keep me bangin' away at my keyboard! And just so you all know- if you take the time to leave a signed review, I take the time to respond. Oh, and the story is gonna get a smidgeon darker from here, folks! And now, on with the show…

**Park across from IFF. Friday. 10:57 am.**

Fall's arrival in the D.C. area had brought with it a mild, sunny day and speckled the park with a handful of visitors out to enjoy the last of the fine weather. The sights of autumn were everywhere; the leaves decorating the myriad of trees nearby had begun their annual display of color and were swaying like flags in the gently ruffling breeze. Adding to the splendor, the mid-morning air was crisp and bright and filled with the aroma of freshly mown grass while the sing-song chatter of birds overhead seemed to herald the seasons change.

Despite its charms, the surrounding beauty was all but lost on Amanda. She sat alone on a park bench with arms curled about herself, as her mind flew from one thought to the next.

'_How could I have missed this?' _she wondered miserably,_ 'All the signs were there, but I just wasn't looking.' _

Amanda let out a despondent sigh and shaking her head, gave her arms a quick rub.

"Well Amanda, you've sure managed to make a complete fool of yourself this time. You scrambled out of Billy's office like your tail feathers were on fire!" she huffed out to no one in particular.

She ran a tentative hand slowly across her abdomen and still couldn't quite believe she was pregnant. She hadn't even missed a period- well, not technically anyway. The doctor had warned her that after the trauma her body had sustained, her cycles would be a little off-kilter while her system settled back into its normal rhythm. But she'd never been particularly regular to begin with, so when she went longer than expected, she'd paid it no mind. The thought never occurred to her that she might be pregnant. They'd even been using birth-control, for goodness sake! And her previous pregnancies hadn't felt a thing like this; she'd breezed through them like she was born to it. This time, it was all nausea and exhaustion.

The soft crunch of approaching footfalls lifted Amanda's head in time to see Lee standing in front of her with a warm smile of relief on his face.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, hi." she smiled wanly and shuffled over to her left to make room for him to sit beside her.

Lee draped the sweater he carried around her shoulders before taking a seat and resting his left arm along the back of the bench.

"You okay?" he asked, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze and pulling her close.

"Yeah, I'm just a little bit embarrassed, I guess." she sighed into his neck, "It's not exactly how I pictured everything coming out in the open."

"I know," he nodded consolingly. "Billy really dropped the ball on this one. He feels pretty bad about it, too."

"Oh, it's not just that. I mean… it's- it's…everything. Everything's a mess! Mother and the boys will be back Sunday evening and we haven't even told them we're married, let alone that we're pregnant. What're we gonna do? Huh? And- and then there's work. Dr. Smyth will have a field day with this. He'll probably try to split us up, and then what?--" she stopped short when she looked up and noticed Lee's broad, dimpled grin. "Don't you laugh at me, Lee Stetson! And another thing- I just don't see how this could have happened!"

He drew back his head to look at her, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Very funny. You know what I mean." she groused, rolling her eyes.

"Amanda," he said with amused disbelief, "You and I can barely keep our hands off each other at work! And we've been at it like rabbits every chance we've had since the doctor gave the 'all clear' three months ago."

As his wife leveled him a look and raised one slender eyebrow, he chuckled and threw up his hands. "Hey! Don't get me wrong, I'm one happy rabbit!"

"But we were using protection!" she cried, turning to face him. "I mean, it's called protection for a reason, right? If it's not going to do its job, then they should call it something else."

Lee laughed. "Well, in defense of birth-control everywhere, Amanda Stetson- there was that time in the shower when _someone_ didn't want to wait- remember that?"

Chagrined, Amanda felt her cheeks begin to pinken at the memory. It all came back to her in a rush- the feel of the steam-warmed tiles against her back, the damp silkiness of Lee's hips as she wrapped her legs around him and his half-hearted groan of protest that she'd silenced with her mouth before he heaved her higher in his arms and gave into temptation. She wasn't sure how she'd managed it, but she _had _conveniently forgotten the morning in question.

"Oh yeah, that." she mumbled with eyes downcast.

" 'Oh yeah, that.' is right!" he grinned and kissed her soundly.

After receiving a playful swat on the shoulder, Lee sat back and turned his head to idly gaze about at the activity going on in the park around them, all the while trying to think of a way to raise his concerns. He knew Amanda hated when he fussed but he still had to ask; he couldn't help himself. Clearing his throat, he began picking at some non-existent lint on his pant leg.

"You –ah, you don't think it's too soon? What I mean is, after the- after the…you know." he shrugged and winced a little. The word 'shooting' still stuck in his throat sometimes.

"You heard the doctor say there's no reason I couldn't have a healthy pregnancy."

Amanda reached out to lift his chin so she could look into his beautiful, worried hazel eyes. "Lee, I'm going to be just fine. And besides, you promised me- right?"

Lee chuffed good-naturedly, "Alright, yes I know. I promised I'd stop and I'm stopping."

He leaned over and bussed her on the cheek.

"Good," she smiled. "So, then…you're happy about this? Well, I mean- not about everything else…but the baby?"

"Happy?" he lifted her hand and while looking up at her from under his lashes in the very way that always set her stomach aflutter, placed a reverent kiss in the palm. "Amanda, when you find out the woman you love is having your baby, 'happy' doesn't begin to cover it."

Placing her hand back in her lap with their fingers still intertwined, Lee hesitated but finally asked the other question that'd been plaguing him since they'd first heard the news.

"And what about you?" he husked, not quite meeting her eyes. "Are you happy?"

Amanda understood immediately what he was really asking her. He looked so tense and unsure waiting for her answer; it almost broke her heart.

'_Oh no! What have I done?'_

That she'd given him any reason to doubt made her cringe inside. She could kick herself. She'd been so wrapped up in her own stunned reaction; she never realized Lee could misinterpret it all and end up thinking she might not want this baby. When the fact was, after getting over the initial shock of it all, she couldn't be more thrilled. She could never _not_ want a child of theirs, no matter how bad the timing. Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, she began brushing her fingertips through the hair at his temple.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Of course I am!" she lilted tremulously. "We talked about this very thing, you know that…Lee, I want this baby; I want this baby more than anything in the whole world and I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise- it's just taken a little while for it to sink in, that's all."

Lee slowly exhaled the breathe he didn't know he'd been holding and gently gathered Amanda into his arms.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have doubted it for a second but it's been such a crazy morning, I wasn't sure what to think."

He ran a caressing hand up and down her back and softly kissed the top of her head before freezing in horror when he heard a muffled sniff.

"Amanda? Amanda, please-…please don't cry," he begged desperately. "You know I can handle anything but that."

"Oh, it's not your fault," she snuffled from where her head was tucked under his chin. "You didn't do anything wrong. It must be the hormones."

She sat up and wiped away her tears. "That and I've been sitting here for too long feeling sorry for myself and thinking how nice it would've been if we'd had a little say in of all this."

Lee gave her hand a little squeeze. "I guess some choices get made for us, huh?

"Yeah, I guess they do." she agreed and gave him a watery smile.

He sighed a little as he felt himself relax for the first time since Billy had thrown them for a loop. As long as they had each other and Amanda was healthy and happy, well- all was right in his world. Everything else would work itself out. It had to. Pessimism just wasn't his style.

Lee pushed to his feet and stood in front of Amanda before squatting to his knees and grasping her hands in his to give them an encouraging shake. "And now we're going to deal with it."

"Any ideas on how exactly we're gonna do that?" she asked, peering down at him with teasing skepticism.

"Nope," he smiled cheerily while giving his head a slow shake, and then he clucked her under the chin before rising to stand. "But we'll figure it out- together."

"You hungry?"

"Starving," she moaned dramatically.

"C'mon," Lee extended a hand to pull Amanda to her feet. "I'll treat you to an early lunch."

Arm in arm, they leisurely strolled out in the direction they'd come. To the rest of the inhabitants there, they were just another couple in love, enjoying the day without a care in the world. No one paid them any attention. Almost no one.

Neither of them had noticed the other, more ominous arrival that'd coincided with Lee's and from across the park, the long-distance lens of the camera continued its work as the shutter clicked and whirred relentlessly. When the two agents eventually disappeared from range, a Russian cigarette was dropped to the ground and stamped out under a booted heel.

**Billy's Office. Friday. 11:35 am.**

Billy was seated, frowning over the information held in one of the daily reports when the noxious bite of cigarette smoke began swirling about his nostrils. He didn't need to look up to know the purveyor of the fumes was none other than Dr. Smyth.

'_And so the game begins,' _he thought_. 'Alright, Smyth. Let's see what you got."_

"Don't you ever knock?" he grimaced up at the man standing in front of him, his face obscured by a billowing cloud.

"Never acquired the habit," he replied silkily as he smoothly folded his lanky frame into one of the chairs. "Ruins the surprise, I always find."

Billy leaned back in his chair and prepared to carefully play his cards. Much was riding on this hand and he had one chance to claim victory. He prayed the ace up his sleeve and a good bluff would be enough.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Smyth?" he asked mildly.

He threw Billy an assessing glance before inhaling deeply from his elegant cigarette holder. Blowing out with a sly smile, he made his first play.

"A little birdie tells me I should start knitting booties."

Billy sighed inwardly. It never failed to amaze him just how quickly the man's pipeline worked. He'd only received the results himself that very morning.

Not bothering to issue a denial, he deciding to push back a little and up the ante.

"So you have a spy in the medical lab now, as well?"

Nonplussed, Smyth shrugged a slim shoulder. "I have spies everywhere, Melrose. We're in the spy business, after all." He let out another stream of smoke before adding snidely, "Or hadn't you heard?"

Billy smiled with feigned amusement and offered no response; he merely waited patiently for the next round of play to begin. His whole strategy rested on letting the other man think he had the better hand- right up until he believed he didn't. He watched keenly while Dr. Smyth idly contemplated the glowing ember of his cigarette and laid another card.

"They're married as well, did you know that?"

Keeping his face completely neutral, save for a slightly raised eyebrow, Billy said nothing.

Dr. Smyth bared his teeth in a scarcely passable imitation of a smile. "I can see by your stoic countenance that you do."

He inclined his head in agreement and began to bait the trap. "So we know what we know. Get to the point."

"The point is," Smyth leaned forward with a feral glint in his eye. "It's a flagrant policy violation."

Billy barked out a laugh. "And you're all about following policy, is that it? When it suits, of course."

"Billy, you wound me," he answered in a tone that belied the statement. "I merely want to know what you plan to do about it."

Smiling thinly, he replied, "I'm handling it."

Dr. Smyth carelessly flicked ash on the carpeted floor and shot him a sharp look.

"How?" he bit out icily.

Billy sensed the veneer of civility was fast evaporating from the room. It was time to raise the bet.

"That's none of your concern." he stated flatly.

The other man's eyes narrowed dangerously while the office temperature dropped by several degrees.

"Remember who you're talking to, Melrose," he ground out, his words dropping like ice cubes between them. "I'm your superior and if --!"

"And if you want to remain so," Billy cut in smoothly, "You'll leave this one alone."

Dr. Smyth's eyebrows rose in an effort to meet his hairline and when he spoke his voice seemed to rise from the depths of a chilly tomb.

"I suggest you be especially careful how you answer the next question because a great deal could very well depend upon it…Do you _really_ believe you can go to war with me?

The moment had arrived.

'_Here goes nothing,'_ Billy thought grimly, as he pushed to his feet and leaned across the desk on his knuckles, bringing his face in close to Smyth's.

"Yes, I really do."

Everything had been leading up to this, there was nothing left to do but pull out his ace and put on the show of his life. He schooled his features into an intimidating scowl and went for broke.

"You've been after those two since the beginning and I've never known why-and frankly I don't care! But, it stops _here _and it stops _now,"_ he punctuated each word with a stab of his index finger onto the desktop before growling, "And if it's a fight you're looking for Smyth- I'll give you a dust-up that'll send you cryin' for your mama!"

Seeing the faint look of discomfort skitter across Smyth's face was all Billy needed. It was the sign of weakness he'd been looking for. He pushed his chips to the middle and went 'all in'.

"You say you've got spies? Well, so do I! I know where all the bodies are buried and I've got a file on you as thick as a porterhouse from Randy's. And I'm pretty sure the committee would be very interested in learning how many policies _you've_ violated over the years!

Billy stood up straight and allowed that to sink in before delivering his coup d'etat with deadly calm.

"When I'm through with you Smyth, you'll be hawking decoder rings on a street corner."

Holding Billy's stare, Dr. Smyth stubbed out his butt in the ashtray and slowly reached into his jacket pocket to bring out his silver cigarette case. After slipping one into his holder, he lit it and exhaled forcefully through flared nostrils.

"You don't have the stones to take me on," he counter challenged while his eyes watched for a reaction with razor-sharp concentration.

Billy knew he was testing the strength of his hand before deciding whether to call the bet. He unhurriedly eased himself back down into his seat and folded his arms across his ample girth.

"Try me," he issued stonily.

The tension in the room rose to an almost unbearable level as the two men continued their battle of wills. There was no sound save for the tick of the clock on the wall and the muffled hum of activity in the bullpen. Then, just as Billy began to think all was lost, Dr. Smyth blinked and folded his hand.

"Tut tut, Billy," he attempted to save face with a condescending tone. "There was no need for all the histrionics; we're merely having a friendly discussion here. I trust you to do what you think is best."

Thinking it wise to be gracious in victory, Billy inclined his head with a small smile. "Thank you. I appreciate your confidence in the matter."

Taking another long drag, Smythe looked at him with what could almost be a gleam of respect in his eye.

"You know, we really must play poker one of these days, Melrose. I do so love a challenge."

"Yes, we really must." Billy agreed with deadpanned sincerity.

Without preamble, Dr. Smyth glided up from his chair and made to leave. He didn't make it far towards the door before Billy halted his progress.

"Just a moment, please. There's one more matter to discuss." he grabbed the daily report he'd been reading when Dr. Smyth first entered the office and rounded the desk to thrust it his direction.

"What's this about Alexi Makarov being traded to the Russians?"

He gave the file a disinterested glance. "What of it?"

Billy gritted his teeth to stifle his frustration. "'What of it?'? It happened two weeks ago! Why did it take so long for that information to be released?"

Smyth shrugged carelessly. 'It was 'need to know' only. Surely you've been around long enough to know how these things are handled."

He threw the folder back on his desk and rounded back to face him. "He tried to frame and kill one of my agents and you don't think I have a 'need to know' when he's being released??"

Obviously growing bored with the conversation, Smythe made a show of looking at his watch before stating shortly, "These decisions are made above your pay grade, Melrose and we decide when you have a 'need to know'."

"What about Lee?" Billy gritted out, "Does he 'need to know'?"

"I don't see why," he answered in a blasé tone, "But, by all means, tell him if you feel you must. The Russians take such a dim view of failure; I imagine Makarov is rotting in some Siberian gulag as we speak."

Noting Billy's unconvinced expression, Smyth smiled humorlessly. "Not to worry, Billy. Stetson's a big boy. He can take care of himself. And if not- well, as you say…I have plenty of spies."

'_You Son of a Bitch!'_ Billy thought furiously as he watched Dr. Smyth casually walk away.

When he reached the door, Smyth turned back to deliver his parting shot. "About this business with Stetson and the King woman- I'm giving you plenty of rope here, Melrose. See that you don't hang yourself with it. Because if this hits the fan, I'll make sure you're every bit as covered in the muck as they are."

Billy countered curtly, "And if something happens to my best agent because of this," he pointed to the file on his desk. "I'll make sure to use that rope to hang you for it."

Dr. Smyth nodded his head in acknowledgement of a challenge well met. "Touché, Billy. Touché."

He turned and left as silently as he'd come.

**TBC**


	3. If It Ain't One Thing, It's Another

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter One, 'cause I ain't going over it again!

A/N: Yes, yes I know- I'm waaaaaay late with this chapter but I've just gone twelve rounds with a 300 lb. gorilla named 'Writers' Block'!! These were honestly, by far the hardest 11 pages I've ever written. Getting it from my head to the keyboard was excruciating beyond measure! I'm actually quite proud of myself for gutting it out and any Scooby-snacks thrown in my direction will be gratefully gobbled! I just hope everybody out there hasn't lost interest by now ;) Anyway, thanks go to all who left lovely reviews- you kept me from chucking my computer out the window!! Oh, and a very Happy New Year to all the SMaKers out there. Now…on with the show.

**IFF Headquarters. Friday. 1:04 pm.**

As the elevator doors slid open, Amanda pushed aside the coats and stepped out into the hallway with Lee following closely behind her. She quickly glanced back at where they'd just come from and shook her head bemusedly as they walked towards the bullpen. Laying a hand on Lee's arm to stop him, she pointed vaguely in the direction of the elevator.

"Lee, is it just me or did Mrs. Marston seem to be acting a little strange just now?"

"Define 'strange'," he smiled down at her, "We're talking Mrs. Marston here."

"You don't think she was smiling too much? She never smiles that much."

Lee shrugged, "I didn't notice anything."

"I dunno,"she said pensively as she looked up and down the hallway. "I think something's up."

Out of habit that'd become second-nature to him, he placed a hand in the small of her back to start them forward again and scoffed lightly, "Nah, after the morning you've had- it's probably just your imagination."

His words were still hanging in the air as the armed guards whisked open the doors of the bullpen to allow them to pass. Once through, they looked around the room and stuttered to a dead halt; all activity had suddenly ceased and at least twenty sets of eyes turned to hone on them with laser precision. A beat passed- then another, until at last everyone in the place burst into a round of thunderous applause that was accompanied by hoots, whistles and congratulatory shouts.

Through it all, Amanda and Lee stood staring like a pair of deer who'd just heard the horn blast signaling the start of hunting season.

A moment before they were engulfed by a sea of well-wishers, Amanda turned to Lee.

"Just my imagination, huh?"

While having his hand pumped and his back slapped, Lee managed to keep his frozen smile in place as he leaned through the swarm to mutter in her ear, "We got off the elevator on the wrong floor- I think we're in hell!"

Amanda, who was in the middle of receiving a suffocating bear-hug from Marcy, the well-meaning woman from steno who wore her clothing one size too small and her make-up one layer too heavy, looked back at him with a mutely pleading expression.

Lee groaned inwardly before he reluctantly reached over to turn them in his direction and began to peel Marcy from around Amanda. Marshalling a jovial grin, he opened his arms.

"Hey Marcy, what about me? Where's mine?"

Delighted, she threw herself at him and planted two moist kisses on each cheek before squeezing him tightly and squealing, "I'm so happy for you two!"

He was in the middle of sending Amanda a _'you owe me big time!_' glower from over Marcy's shoulder when Billy's door flung open and he marched out.

"Alright people, you've had your fun! Get back to work-all of you. Lee, Amanda- in my office, please."

There was some good-natured grumbling from the milling crowd but after a few final pats on the shoulder and hurried well- wishes, they began drifting back to their respective desks. Exchanging a relieved glance, Amanda and Lee high-tailed it for the sanctuary of Billy's office with barely restrained haste.

Billy couldn't help but let out a hearty chortle as the two agents came full-speed through his door and quickly shut it behind them. Lee turned and glared at him with the expression of an affronted cat who'd unexpectedly found himself plunked in a tub of soapy water, while Amanda smoothed her clothing and took the few steps to her customary seat before sinking into it with a grateful sigh.

He squinted to get a better look at Lee's face and stifled a snicker when he realized what it was that'd caught his attention. Getting up from his desk, he reached into his back pocket to pull out his handkerchief and walked over to extend it toward Lee with a smirk.

"Here," he offered, sputtering out a laugh. "What _is_ it with you and lipstick, Scarecrow?"

"Very funny, Billy!" he snatched the cloth and started swiping at his face as he thumbed at the door. "What the hell was that?!"

Propping himself on the corner of his desk, he smiled as he held up his hands defensively.

"Don't look at me. You know what this place is like- they're spies for a reason, you know."

Trying to see the bright side of things, Amanda breathed out cheerfully, "Well, it certainly takes care of how to tell everyone at work."

Lee shook his head and huffed out a chuckle at his wife's sunny appraisal of the situation, then lightly tossed Billy back his handkerchief as he flopped into his chair beside her and sighed, "Yeah, I guess it does at that."

The tension broken, Billy smiled in appreciation of the light touch Amanda used in smoothing Lee's ruffled feathers. She'd always had a way with him, even from their rocky start and over time she'd managed to hone it to a fine art. He rested his hands on both knees as he thought back to that mornings' fiasco. An apology was definitely in order and now was as good a time as any.

"Before we get down to business, there's something I'd like to say –Amanda,"

"Yes, sir," she turned from Lee and sat forward to give him her full attention.

"Amanda, I owe you an apology for the way I handled things this morning. It was brought to my attention," he gave a nod in Lee's direction, "that I could have approached the subject with a little more finesse. And he's right. I'm afraid I've never been very good at that sort of thing," he finished ruefully

"Oh no sir," shaking her head, she rushed to reassure him. "Sir, you don't owe me anything. You were just doing your job."

He looked at her kindly. "Thank you Amanda, but- be that as it may- I'd feel better knowing you accept my apology."

Flushing, she glanced quickly at Lee before looking back at him. "Yes sir, of course I accept your apology," she smiled shyly. "I still don't think there's anything to apologize for, but thank you, sir."

"Good," Billy slapped his knees and slid off his desk to walk around to his chair and took a seat. "Now that that's out of the way, let's move on."

He leaned back and interlaced his fingers over his stomach before bringing up the next order of business. He'd decided to go with the good news first. The bad news would have to come out inevitably but he hoped this would somewhat soften the blow.

"First of all," he began. "I should tell you that Dr. Smythe paid me a visit after you left."

Lee and Amanda shared an uneasy glance, and then she turned to him with her eyes widened in surprise. "That was quick."

"Yes, I thought so myself," he replied evenly. "Apparently, he has more informants than even I was aware of, and he was very keen to discuss your situation."

"I'll bet!" Lee snorted derisively. "How did it go?"

"Quite well, actually. He agreed it would be best to let me handle it."

Lee sat up straight in surprise. "Really?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes, really." he smiled.

"That's wonderful news, sir!" Amanda said brightly and looked over at Lee, who nodded absently but was eyeing Billy with a pensive expression, as if trying to puzzle something out.

"What did you have in mind, sir?"

He'd been mulling over that very question ever since his meeting with Dr. Smyth and to his way of thinking, it made no sense to split them up. They were ying to each others yang; whatever one didn't think of, the other did. You couldn't buy a partnership like that and you certainly didn't squander it once you found it. However, caution would have to be the name of the game, because while pregnant agents weren't unheard of- a pregnant agent in the field was a rarity. And if that agent should become injured in the line of duty- well, not only would it be horrifying from a personal stand point, it'd also be just the political nightmare Dr. Smyth would need to start gunning for all their hides. Billy cleared his throat to gain Lee's attention and leaned forward as he began to lay out his plan.

"To start with, I see no reason why you two can't remain partners but- in light of your condition Amanda," he indicated in the general direction of her abdomen, "your safety is a top priority to me and the Agency, so I'd like to keep your field work to a minimum. It will be best to approach this on a case by case basis, but you can expect to see a lot more desk duty in your immediate future. In any event, you'll be entitled to the full agency maternity leave and we can assess the situation again when you return," he paused as he scanned their faces. "Agreed?"

After emitting sighs of relief, both agents nodded and smiled widely as Lee reached over and momentarily clasped Amanda's hand in his own.

"Yes sir, thank you- that sounds more than fair." she glowed at him.

"Yeah Billy, this is better than I'd hoped. Thanks a lot." Lee grinned in agreement.

'_Now for the bad news,'_ Billy thought with a grimaced sigh.

He hesitated for a moment but then lifted his head to speak. "Before you get too carried away with your gratitude, there's one more thing I should tell you."

After so many years together, Lee recognized the warning tone in Billy's voice and he braced himself in anticipation of the Mack truck he sensed was about to flatten them.

"What?" he asked with dread.

As usual, Billy got right to the point. "I just found out this morning that Alexi Makarov was traded to the Russians two weeks ago."

Amanda opened her mouth in a silent gasp of wide-eyed dismay while Lee's face turned thunderous.

"What!! Aww dammit, Billy!" he pushed to his feet to begin pacing the room, then wheeled back to face him. "Why do we even bother catching these guys if all they're gonna do is hand them right back?? He tried to kill us! What makes them think he won't try again?"

"Now Lee, we don't even know for sure that he's still here." Amanda argued reasonably in an effort to calm him. "For all we know, he's half a world away."

"She's right, Scarecrow," Billy agreed. "I've done some checking and so far the Intel says that he's back on Russian soil- probably in jail. So just settle down. I understand your frustration but you know how these things are- _they_ make the decisions and _we _have to live with them."

"Yeah, well- let's hope we _do_ get to live with this one!" Lee replied darkly as he sat back down and looked over at Amanda, who reached over to lay a hand on his arm and give it a reassuring squeeze.

Somewhat mollified, he looked back over at his boss and added reluctantly, "But, I suppose if he really _is_ back in Russia then he doesn't pose too much of a threat. Is he on the 'Watch' list?"

"As of an hour ago, yes." Billy confirmed with a nod.

Lee blew out a breath and shrugged a little as he sat back to wearily rub a hand across his forehead. "Okay, well I guess that's all we can do for now."

"Maybe not," Billy answered as an idea occurred to him and he began searching his desktop.

"Ah, here it is," he said, picking up a piece of paper and handing it over to Lee.

"You got a call from one of your Barnstorm members while you were out- that grease monkey who works at the garage by the Russian Embassy. What's her name again?"

"Ronda," Lee supplied as he scanned the page. "Says here she wants me to come by the garage this evening- that she might have something I'd be interested in."

"She didn't say what it was about but while you're there, you could check if she's heard any rumblings from the Embassy about Alexi's location. Kill two birds, as it were." Billy gave a slight shrug.

"Okay, I'll see what I can find out." Lee replied with a sigh as he folded the paper and tucked it into the pocket of his sport coat.

Billy silently surveyed the two agents seated in front of him. Though they were taking pains to disguise it, both Lee and Amanda were beginning to look as if they'd just exited a meat-grinder. He realized it'd been a day filled with one shock after another for them and thought perhaps a little hookie would help to remedy the situation. It wasn't much, but for the moment, it was all he could do.

"That takes care of everything here," he said and then dismissively waved a hand in the general vicinity of his door. "There's nothing pressing going on so why don't you two head upstairs, clear your desks and try to get an early start on the weekend."

"Thanks Billy, I think we'll take you up on that." Lee agreed with a relieved nod as they both rose slowly from their chairs and he began ushering Amanda out.

"Before you go Amanda," Billy's warmly gruff voice caught them by the door and his face softened as he spoke. "I've already said this to Lee but I'd like to offer my congratulations and tell you that I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thank-you sir," she answered softly as a light blush colored her cheeks. "That's awfully nice of you to say. I just hope we didn't cause you too much trouble."

"Oh, it was no trouble," he denied congenially. "No trouble at all."

Lee was in the midst of opening the door for Amanda when the other man's words brought him up short. He pivoted and narrowed his eyes suspiciously in Billy's direction before giving a quiet snort. Stepping to the side, he grasped Amanda's elbow as she passed by.

"Uh, Amanda listen- you go on ahead to the Q-bureau. I, ah- I just need a quick minute with Billy."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile, quizzically glancing between the two men. "I'll see you up there."

As she was leaving, Amanda turned back to chirp politely, "Good-night sir, have a nice week-end."

"You too, Amanda" Billy returned with smiling affection.

Lee closed the door behind her with a soft click, and then casually leaned one shoulder against it. Folding his arms, he let his eyes roam about the room with feigned interest then brought them back to rest on his boss.

"So how'd you do it, Billy?" he asked quietly.

Billy hid a smile behind his raised eyebrows. "How did I do what?"

Lee laughed as he pushed away from the door. "Oh, don't give me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about- Smyth. 'No trouble, no trouble at all' ??" he mimicked. "There's no _way_ he gave in that easily!"

He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms as a smug little smirk tugged at his lips. "Let's just say, we played poker…and he lost."

Lee studied him for a moment then broke out into a grin. "You sly old dog! You bluffed him, didn't you?"

Billy shrugged elaborately. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Huh," Lee looked at him appraisingly then smiled as he slipped his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "Maybe you and I should play sometime, Billy. I'm pretty good, you know."

"And that's _exactly_ what I'd let you think," came the sly answer.

Lee registered the Cheshire grin on the older man's face and let out a laugh. "On second thought," he said wryly, "Maybe I'll just keep my money."

"Good idea." Billy agreed with a chuckle.

**The Garage. Friday. 6:56 pm. **

Circumstances had conspired to the point that Lee and Amanda now believed they shouldn't have bothered getting out of bed that morning. Almost from the start, it hadn't been their day. Despite their best efforts to leave early, one thing after another had popped up that required their attention and delayed their departure. As it was, when they'd finally been able to leave the agency, they'd had just enough time to have dinner and get to the garage before it closed.

Lee had taken a short cut from the restaurant and was approaching the garage through the back alley. He pulled into the rear parking lot reserved for vehicles awaiting service and drew up on the far side of the dumpster that sat near the side entrance. Throwing the sports car into park and turning off the ignition, he turned to face his wife.

"Ice cream," he stated incredulously. "You want ice cream after the dinner you just put away?"

"Uh huh," she nodded emphatically.

"Amanda, professional football players don't eat this much!"

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

He shook his head slightly before teasing, "If I'm going to be feeding you like this for the next six months, I'll have to ask Billy for a raise."

"Oh, come on. Be serious." Amanda rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I _am_ being serious!" he replied facetiously as he turned to cast a glance out the front window.

She knew exactly what he was up to.

Amanda smiled mischievously and then looked down at her lap to begin fidgeting with the pleats of her skirt while mumbling theatrically.

"Well, if you don't want to go five minutes out of our way to get the woman who's carrying your child ice cream, that's fine. I mean, if it's too much trouble, I understand."

Lee slowly swiveled his head back to her and squinted one eye as he grinned.

"Amaaanda," he drew out her name. "Are you, by any chance trying to play me?"

"Me? Play you? No!" her eyes widened innocently. She looked everywhere but at him as she continued with a shrug, "I'm just saying if your pregnant wife wants ice cream, then maybe you should- you know, buy her ice cream- that's all I'm saying."

"Oh yeah. Uh huh, you're trying to play me." he confirmed with a chuckle.

Lee smiled ruefully to himself. He would give in and they both knew it. This was just a little game they played. Hell- if she wanted ice cream, he'd churn it himself if that's what it took and they both knew that too. Still, he liked to put on a good show before caving and to that end, he let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Okay, we'll stop at the ice cream shop on the way back to my place."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Amanda beamed and leaned over to brush a soft kiss across his lips.

Looking down at his wife's upturned face, he wondered if given enough time, he'd be able to pinpoint the exact moment he'd become such a sap. Lee knew if this baby turned out to be the girl he secretly hoped for, and she had her mothers' liquid chocolate eyes- well, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she'd have him wrapped tighter than a snare drum in no time flat.

Not the least dissatisfied with his fate, he kissed her back with fervor and then reached down to unclasp his seatbelt. Opening the car door, he said, "Wait here, this should only take a minute."

"Why can't I come?" she queried with surprise as he got out.

Holding the door ajar, he crouched over to answer.

"Because Amanda," he explained with teasing patience. "Things have a funny way of happening when you get out of the car and the ice cream store closes in half an hour."

Leaning through the car, he reached his hand behind the nape of her neck and gently pulled her forward. He slowly slid his open mouth seductively over hers and turned on his bedroom eyes.

"Just wait in the car…please?" he murmured huskily.

"Okay," she breathed out on a sigh, knowing she'd just been suckered but not caring. "I'll wait in the car."

Lee smiled devilishly. "Good. I'll be right back."

After closing the car door with a muted thud, he walked a few steps in the direction of the entrance then paused to turn around and look at Amanda sitting in the car. Resting his hands on his hips, he dropped his chin and paced for a moment as he battled with himself. Finally, with a shake of his head, he gave up. He didn't know why he bothered but somehow he always felt compelled. Coming back around the side of the Corvette, he rapped lightly on the passenger side window.

Inside, Amanda frowned in confusion and reached over to turn the ignition before lowering the window. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…nothing, nothing's wrong." he answered as he cleared his throat.

"So," he reiterated hopefully. "You're going to wait in the car."

"I'm going to wait in the car." she parroted with conviction while nodding her head vigorously.

As her head ducked back out of sight, Lee's shoulders slumped and he rolled his eyes heavenward.

"I wonder where I've heard that before?" he muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Amanda sing-songed from inside the vehicle.

With a chuckle, he leaned in and bussed her cheek then headed off for the side entrance. He looked back and winked before disappearing inside.

Sighing a little, Amanda turned off the ignition but left the window down so she could enjoy the unseasonably warm evening breeze while she waited for Lee. She rested her eyes closed and gave a little yawn as she tried to decide which flavor she would have. Rocky-road was always a favorite, but for some reason she felt in the mood for mint chocolate-chip. Her tummy gave a happy gurgle at the thought and she smiled as she lovingly stroked a hand across her abdomen.

"Don't worry, little one," she murmured sleepily as she drifted off. "You'll have some just as soon as Daddy gets back."

Ten minutes later Amanda woke with a gasp of alarm. A queasy sense of panic was building in the pit of her stomach and her every instinct was screaming the same thing.

'_Something's wrong!'_

At that moment, the side door swung open and two men carrying semi-automatic weapons emerged into the gathering dusk. Amanda immediately slumped lower in her seat to avoid detection and peeked furtively out over the dash. Through the open window she could hear the tall, dark-haired one bark irritably in Russian at the smaller of the two, who had stopped to light a cigarette. He pointed to the front of the building and gave an order as he started walking around the back of the garage, scanning into the darkness as he went.

As she listened to their retreating foot steps, Amanda breathed out in relief. They hadn't noticed the Corvette partially hidden to the side of the dumpster but she knew she wouldn't be that lucky on their second pass. Whatever she was going to do, it would have to be fast. But the thought that she was already too late and Lee was lying dead on the floor of the garage had her heartbeat pounding so loudly in her ears, she could scarcely think and she had to swallow several times to tamp down the scalding fear that was threatening to overwhelm her.

'_Breathe, just breathe,'_ she told herself. _'You're no good to him like this. You can do this. Remember your training!'_

After taking a deep, shuddering breath, she grabbed the car phone to make a quick call then picked up her purse and unzipped it. With shaking fingers she pulled out the gun Leatherneck had given her that very morning and stifled a shudder. She hadn't wanted to take it but Leatherneck had insisted.

'_You're an agent now, Mrs. King,'_ he'd said. _'And agents are always armed.'_

Now, as she switched off the safety, she thanked God and Leatherneck that she'd given in. She stuffed her purse into the glove box so when the two Russians eventually found the car, they would think Lee came alone. Then she got ready to move. She didn't know if she was ready for this but she_ did_ know that it no longer mattered. She _would_ do this. Lee was in trouble; he needed her and no power on earth- not even her own terror, would stop her from getting into that garage.

Amanda silently slipped out of the vehicle to crouch low beside it and winced a little as she shut the door with an almost inaudible 'click'. Peering out into the gloom, she listened intently for approaching foot falls but heard nothing. She then stealthily made her way to the side of the building and plastered herself up against it. Afraid that her own ragged breathing would give her away, she held her gun at the ready as she sidled along the wall until she reached the entrance.

Grasping the knob with a trembling hand, Amanda gathered every scrap of courage she had before she eased herself through the door and went in search of her husband.

**TBC**

A/N: Please excuse the long wait for this chapter. Not only did I have a wicked case of writers' block but I picked a lousy time of year to try to get a story out in a timely manner! LOL Never fear though, I swear upon everything I hold sacred that this story WILL be finished. Now, go forth and review, review, review! ;)


End file.
